The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor structures, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having a metal grid heat shield.
Semiconductor structure fabrication commonly includes the use of components such as resistors, which may be used by designers to increase the performance, functionality, and efficiency of semiconductor structures. However, during operation, the use of resistors may generate heat which is dispersed throughout the semiconductor structure and to other components included therein. This heat may collect within the semiconductor structure, elevating temperatures of the other components and portions of the semiconductor structure itself. These elevated temperatures may damage and/or limit the efficiency, longevity, and effectiveness of the other components and even the semiconductor structure itself. The limitations imposed by these resultant heated portions may influence and limit semiconductor structure design and performance, causing designers to, for example, limit resistor size and current carrying capacity in order to mitigate the effects of the heating. These reductions in resistor size and current carrying capacity may limit semiconductor structure versatility and performance.